A Simple Way To Let You Know
by grettama
Summary: Hibari jelas punya caranya sendiri untuk memberitahu apa yang dia rasakan. Sesuatu yang terjadi di atap sekolah, di hari kelulusan Hibari. A short one-shot. Boys love content.


**/A Simple Way To Let You Know/**

Yamamoto Takeshi membuka pintu yang tembus ke atap sekolah, dan tertegun. Ia masih membeku di ambang pintu, mendapati sosok Hibari Kyouya yang sedang berdiri bersandar pada _railing_ besi, dan menatap ke bawah, ke arah lapangan sekolah.

Yamamoto membiarkan seulas senyum menghiasi wajahnya sebelum menutup pintu di belakangnya dan langsung berdiri menjejeri Hibari. Ia tidak langsung menyapa ketua Komite Disiplin itu. Ia menatap ke bawah lebih dulu, mengikuti arah pandang Hibari, melihat keramaian di bawah yang penuh dengan anak-anak kelas tiga SMP Namimori, sedang merayakan kelulusan mereka.

Saat ini adalah bulan April. Bulan dimana bunga sakura mekar, sekaligus bulan kelulusan. Yamamoto kembali tersenyum, sedikit geli kali ini. "Sakura ditambah keramaian. Hari ini benar-benar bukan hari bahagia buatmu, eh, Hibari-_san_?" celetuk Yamamoto.

Hibari memberinya lirikan tajam, tapi karena tak ada tonfa yang melayang, Yamamoto tahu dirinya masih berada dalam zona aman. Di saat-saat seperti ini, Yamamoto tak tahan untuk tidak berpikir bahwa Hibari itu benar-benar manis. Yah, ia takkan mungkin mengutarakannya terang-terangan tapi. Ia masih sayang nyawa.

"Dan lagi kau akan meninggalkan SMP Namimori. Sangat disayangkan, ya?" ujar Yamamoto lagi, menatap Hibari yang masih tidak memberikan respon padanya.

Selalu seperti ini, pikir Yamamoto. Ia tahu ini salah, tapi ia menyukai Hibari. Ia sudah pernah menyatakan perasaannya itu secara gamblang, tapi yang ia dapat justru hantaman telak tonfa di dagunya, membuat Gokudera Hayato harus menyeretnya ke UKS selama sisa hari itu. Walaupun begitu, Hibari selalu membiarkannya berada di sekelilingnya setelah kejadian itu. Bahkan kalau _mood_ Hibari sedang bagus, ia bahkan membiarkan Yamamoto merangkulnya atau sekadar mengelus kepalanya. Tapi hanya sebatas itu. Lebih dari itu, Yamamoto akan langsung dihajar habis-habisan. Ia tak pernah berhenti untuk berusaha tapi. Haha. Sangat khas Yamamoto.

Yamamoto sering bertanya-tanya, apa sebenarnya ia dan Hibari ada dalam suatu hubungan khusus? Apa sebenarnya hantaman tonfa di dagunya saat itu adalah ganti dari kata 'ya'? Tapi Hibari tak pernah memberikan keterangan lebih lanjut. Jadi Yamamoto tetap bertahan dalam kondisi ini. Toh Hibari tidak menjauhinya, atau bahkan membunuhnya. Itu sudah cukup bagus.

"SMP Namimori tidak akan sama tanpa Ketua Komite Disiplin-nya yang legendaris," Yamamoto buka mulut lagi, mengamati kumpulan gadis-gadis seniornya yang sedang sibuk mengambil foto di bawah pohon sakura, "Yah, setidaknya efeknya akan lebih jelas terlihat padaku. Aku akan sangat merindukanmu…."

Yamamoto membiarkan kalimatnya menggantung, siap mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menghindari serangan tonfa karena kalimat yang baru saja keluar dari mulutnya tanpa sengaja itu sangat berbahaya bagi kelangsungan hidupnya. Tapi dugaannya ternyata salah. Tak terjadi apapun. Hibari tetap bersandar pada _railing _besi dalam diam. Yamamoto mengerjap.

"Err," Yamamoto angkat bicara lagi, "kurasa sebaiknya aku kembali ke kelas sekarang. Pelajaran berikutnya sudah mau dimulai."

Yamamoto beringsut menjauhi _railing_ besi, namun tepat saat itu juga, Hibari menegakkan diri, membuat Yamamoto menghentikannya gerakannya. Ia memandang Hibari penuh tanya.

Mendadak, Hibari membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga mereka berdua berhadapan. Ia menatap Yamamoto dengan tatapan yang lebih tajam daripada biasanya.

"Err… Hibari-_san_?" panggil Yamamoto, sedikit takut karena dari jarak sedekat ini, Hibari bisa saja langsung menghantamnya dengan tonfanya sehingga ia terlempar jatuh dari atap. Ia takkan sanggup menghindar tepat waktu. Selain karena Hibari sedikit lebih cepat darinya, tubuhnya selalu jadi sulit bergerak tiap kali Hibari menatapnya lekat-lekat seperti sekarang ini.

Hibari tidak merespon panggilan itu. Ia hanya mengambil sesuatu pada _gakuran_-nya, dan sebelum Yamamoto sempat bereaksi, Hibari sudah lebih dulu meraih tangan kanan Yamamoto dan meletakkan sesuatu di atas telapak tangan itu.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan SMP Namimori, Yamamoto Takeshi," ucap Hibari datar, "Karena aku bisa ada di kelas manapun yang aku mau." Dan dengan itu, Hibari berlalu meninggalkan Yamamoto begitu saja.

Yamamoto masih menatap pintu akses ke atap yang menutup di belakang punggung Hibari, masih agak trans. Tapi kemudian ia mengerjap dan melihat apa yang Hibari letakkan di telapak tangannya.

Sebuah kancing. Kancing _gakuran_.

Senyum lebar langsung menghiasi wajah Yamamoto. Tidak membuang waktu lagi, ia mengantongi kancing itu dan melesat menyusul Hibari. Panggil dia masokis atau semacamnya, tapi ia tak peduli lagi berapa banyak hantaman tonfa yang bakal diterimanya setelah ini. Hibari jelas punya caranya sendiri untuk memberitahu apa yang dia rasakan. Cara yang sederhana untuk memberitahunya.

**/end/**

Ciaossu! Ide fanfic ini terinspirasi dari kebiasaan unik orang Jepang untuk memberikan kancing gakurannya yang nomor dua ke orang yang disukai di hari kelulusan. Hahaha. Tradisi yang unik. Dan karena di SMP Namimori yang pakai gakuran cuma anggota komite disiplin, saya jadi tergugah untuk bikin 8018. Malam ini, saya bikin 2 fanfic yang bertemakan kancing gakuran. Ini adalah salah satunya, yang lain ada di fandom Naruto. Hehehe. Tadinya saya pikir fanfic ini akan berakhir angst karena saya kebawa Area no Kishi episode 2 TvT Maaf kalau OOC, kurang manis, dan segala macam. Review akan mencerahkan hari saya ^^

**Disclaimer: Amano Akira**

ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH


End file.
